Little is known about the disease prevention behavior of Chinese in North America, and few studies have addressed cancer control in this group. However, Chinese American men and women are four times more likely to be diagnosed with liver cancer than their non-Latino White counterparts. This excess risk is attributable to high rates of hepatitis B virus (HBV) infection combined with low levels of hepatitis B vaccination coverage. The goal of this research is to increase the proportion of less acculturated Chinese adults who have been tested for HBV (and, therefore, either have been vaccinated, are screened for liver cancer, or know they are immune to the disease). Objectives are to: obtain qualitative and quantitative information about the liver cancer prevention behavior of Chinese Americans and Canadians; develop a culturally and linguistically appropriate outreach intervention targeting hepatitis B and liver cancer among Chinese; and conduct a randomized controlled trial to evaluate the effectiveness, feasibility, and acceptability of the intervention program. To increase the generalizability of our findings, the research will be conducted in two cities: Seattle, Washington and Vancouver, British Columbia. The project will emphasize community involvement. PRECEDE and qualitative methods (i.e., forty in-depth interviews and eight focus groups) will be used to develop a quantitative survey instrument as well as intervention components. Six hundred Chinese men and women aged 18-64 who have not been serologically tested for HBV will be identified from a community-based survey of 1,200 individuals, and randomized to intervention or control status. Individuals in the experimental group will receive an outreach worker intervention (which will include a home visit and follow-up telephone call, tailored counseling and logistic assistance, and the use of audiovisual and print materials). Outcome evaluation will be based on data from a follow-up survey as well as medical record verification. If effective, our outreach intervention could be used by health care facilities and community organizations serving less acculturated Chinese in North America.